Drabble Series
by LittleWing
Summary: "I can't believe this is happening," Dean Winchester muttered as he stripped out of his jacket, shoes, jeans and shirt...
1. Floral Sheet Sets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural...but here's to dreamin'.

**Notes: **This was written per request of MMarinov who wanted to see Dean in a toga...enjoy sweetie. I had originally planned on writing 29 and now have 28 to go. If anyone would like to make a request just leave a suggestion in the comments. Other wise I'll be trying to come up with and post 28 more by the end of the month. This comes from my LJ and if you'd like to make a request please feel free to do so. I will add them as chapters to this. Kinda my birthday present to all my fellow August birthdays.

**Teaser: **"I can't believe this is happening," Dean Winchester muttered as he stripped out of his jacket, shoes, jeans and shirt...  
**Word **Count: 225

**Rating: **gen & G

**Character(s): **Dean and Sam

**Warnings & Spoilers: **None

* * *

**Flora Sheet Sets**

"I can't _believe_ this is happening," Dean Winchester muttered as he stripped out of his jacket, shoes, jeans and shirt- leaving them in a small pile on the floor of a random house where the owners were blessedly out of town. "Well?" he huffed as Sam, his little brother, strode back into the kitchen.

"Guess a single woman lives here," a sheepish grin slowly crept across his face, "this was all I could find." He held out two folded flat sheets.

"I'm _not_ wearing a sheet back to the car, Sam."

"You don't have a choice, Dean," he sat the sheets down on the counter and began to search for a trash bag. "It's the sheets or your underwear."

"Fine," he muttered grabbing the top sheet, a soft pink, and wrapped it tightly around his waist.

As Sam bagged up Dean's clothes, Dean used the second sheet, also pink only with roses on it, to cover his chest. "I can't _believe_ I have to walk back to the car in sheets!"

"Would you rather smell like a skunk or go it in your underwear and get arrested?" he asked heading for the door, keys to the Impala safely in his pocket.

"Whatever, Man, you're not the one in the friggin' pink bed sheets," Dean muttered following his way too amused little brother out the door.

Fin.


	2. A Baby, A Kitten and Dean, Oh My!

Disclaimer: please see chapter one.

Notes: This request came from Rinkle over at LiveJournal, who wanted to see Dean, a kitten and a baby. I still have 25 more to write, so if anyone wants to make a request, please feel free to do so. o) Hope that this makes sense, as I wrote this during a migraine.

Word Count: 207

* * *

"_What's all this?" _John Winchester thought, entering the darkened motel room and spying a diaper bag and it's necessary contents occupying the small table by the window. The sound of low humming caught his attention and stopped him from slamming the door shut.

Leaning against the headboard of a bed was Dean. A bundle of blankets rested against his seventeen year old son's chest; a ring of dark hair just sticking above the blue of the blanket. John could just make out the faint tune his son was humming to the infant snuggled tight to him: Led Zepplin's Cashmere.

A light hiss broke the tune Dean'd been humming to placate the tiny bundle on his chest. Moving closer John saw what had caused his oldest son the pain- a small kitten rested on his right thigh and had begun to knead at the denim of the boy's jeans.

With a smile, John Winchester turned his attention to the other bed and the lump in the center of it. Shucking his boots from his feet and emptying his pockets, John rolled the soundly sleeping form of his youngest son over before laying down. One last glance at his oldest son had him both wanting an explanation and not.


	3. A Hidden Talent

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.

Notes: This one is for EllenBellen who wanted to see Sam learn of/see an unexpected talent Dean has. This is drabble #4. This one took some thinking to come up with. So, I did base this on a talent my older sister has. Still have room for 22 more requests. Also, there is a drabble #3, however it is slash and only posted at my live journal. If you like to read it the link to my LJ is in my profile. On to the drabble:

Word Count: 276

* * *

**A Hidden Talent**

"I never knew you could do that," Sam Winchester said- somewhat shocked at what his older brother, Dean, had just admitted to being able to do.

"Well, no offense, Dude, but that's just not something you share with your little brother," he said lining up his next shot in their game of pool. A slow smirk played across his lips as he watched the balls dance around the table before all but two rolled to the pockets. Dean didn't need to see it to know that Sam's mouth was still agape and his younger sibling was staring at him in shock; maybe a bit of horror or curiosity too.

"Your turn," he said, turning to face Sam- smug smile still in place.

"I wanna see," Sam said quickly- setting his cue aside and starting for the bar.

"What!" He stared after his now smugly smiling brother in shock. "Sam, no! Why?"

A minute later Sam appeared with a tall shooter full of long stem cherries. "Show me."

"What! No. Why?"

"Because I've never actually seen anyone do it."

"One time," Dean huffed snagging a cherry from the glass shooter. Plucking the stem from the fruit he held it up to Sam in a "see" gesture before popping it into his mouth. A minute later Dean spit the stem onto the palm of his hand.

"Wow. I thought that was a girl talent," Sam said staring at the stem with a perfect knot in the center resting on his brother's hand.

"Where do you think I learned it?" he asked, picking up his cue and dropping the stem to the floor. "You gonna play or what?"

Fin


	4. An Apple Pie Life

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.

Notes: This one's for Halcyon Impulsion who wanted to see Dean bake a pie from scratch. I'm hoping that this one turned out okay. I was with migraine when I wrote it, so… Also this was supposed to be up Sat night, but due to a wee bit o' laziness and real life, wasn't. So for a treat y'all get three drabbles today. Enjoy.

Word Count: 430

* * *

**An Apple Pie Life**

Pressing down hard on the open pages of the cookbook, Dean Winchester smoothed the book out on the table of the cabin's kitchenette/dining room. Scanning over the ingredients list, he looked at the groceries he'd lined up on the nearby counter top.

Apples? Check. Brown sugar? White sugar? There's more than one kind? Crap, there's more than one kid of brown sugar too. 'Equal amounts of both….maybe I can just use all of one kind of sugar,' he thought continuing down the list. Cinnamon? Check. Flour? Check. Pie crust? Check. Tin pie pan? Check. Raisins? Who the hell puts those in apple pie? Next time. Egg? Check.

What the hell's a tbsp? A tsp? A pinch and a dash'll have to do.

Preheat oven to 425 degrees. Done. Clean, core and slice apples. No problem. He groaned as his green eyes scanned the food covered counter top: no knife. Damn it. Quickly he searched the two drawers and came up empty. _Damn it,_ he thought heading for his bed and the ever present knife under his pillow.

'_Like butter,' _he thought drawing the large knife easily through the apples.

Setting the newly sliced apples aside, Dean began measuring the dry ingredients into a large plastic bowl he'd managed to find in a cupboard. Giving the bowl a careful shake, Dean took the bowl over to the counter and dumped the apples in. Using a small plastic spoon he mixed it all together.

Carefully, he smoothed the store bought pie crust in the thin tin of the throw away pie pan. The oven finally beeped to signal it was preheated as he spooned the apple mixture into the crust covered pie pan. Cover with reaming crust, cut a couple vent holes and pop in the oven, easy as…pie he half giggled at himself.

Scrunching the edges together and using his knife to cut a couple vent slits into the top, he slid the pie into the oven. One hour and he'd have a freshly baked apple pie.

"What's burning?" Sam asked coming in the door.

"Pie," he said looking up from the computer. "Oh shit!" He bolted from his spot at the table and crossed the few feet to the stove. Flipping the oven door open, Dean quickly grabbed the nearby kitchen towel and used it to pull out the blackened, smoking pie.

"How long'd you put that in for?"

"An hour," he looked from the charred desert to his younger brother. "What!"

"Didn't say anything."

"Shit," Dean hissed out as he re-read the baking instructions. Thirty minutes, not an hour.

FIN


	5. A Baby, A Kitten and Dean, Oh My! II

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural…but here's to dreamin'.

Notes: This one was requested by: Belleimani and Wenchpixie from LiveJournal, Angeldawn over at Winchester Journals and Noname32 at They all wanted a little bit more of Dean, a baby and a kitten. I hope that it's as good as the first.

Word Count: 302

* * *

**A Baby, a Kitten And Dean, Oh My: The Explanation**

"What the hell?" John Winchester said under is breath as he entered the motel room to once again fid a diaper bag and its contents adorning the top of the room's small table. And for the second night his seventeen year old son sat leaned against the headboard of one of the beds softly humming Led Zepplin to the same bundle of blankets. The other night he'd been too tired to drag an explanation from Dean, but tired or not, tonight he needed one.

"Dean," he said quietly and commanding as he neared the bed. "Dean, son, we need to talk."

Carefully Dean peeled his eyes open and stared back at his dad. "What about?"

"Now, son," John said an edge of irritation to his voice.

Slowly Dean moved off the bed; grip sure on the infant he held. "Shhhh," he whispered to the baby's head as he moved. Making a safe place for the infant to lay, Dean laid him down on the bed and followed his dad toward the room door.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" John asked the moment he and Dean were outside.

"About?" he asked, his eyes sliding from the tiny form sleeping on his bed to the hard stare of his father.

"The baby, Dean."

"Oh," he drawled in sudden understanding. "Karen, the acting night manager, needed some help. I offered my services and so I've been babysitting for her. She's discounting our room and paying me three hundred bucks until the regular night manager gets back tomorrow."

"Oh," John drawled, echoing his son's sudden understanding from a moment ago. "You should have told me."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir."

"And the cat?"

"Hers, sir."

"All right." He smiled and nodded toward the room. "Get some rest."

"Yes, sir."

Fin.


	6. Wild Horses

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Notes: This one's for Silverwinchester over at The Winchester Journals who wanted to see something with the boys and horses. I hope that you like it sweetie. And I am still taking requests.

Word Count: 328

* * *

**Wild Horses**

Dean hummed along to the tape in the deck, some band Sam didn't recognize, as he guided the car along the country highway. Sam sat slouched down slightly, staring out the window as fields of corn and wheat blurred by. Passing a fenced in field he saw horses. He couldn't help the ghost smile that lit across his face as they passed.

The memory of the summer his dad and Dean had cleared the angry spirit of a ranch hand from a small family farm. He'd been ten years old, not old enough to help on the hunt but not too young to be learning some aspects of hunting.

It hadn't been a difficult hunt. He and Dean had discovered the ranch hand's identity and where to find his bones. Then Dad and Dean dug him up, salted him, doused him with lighter fluid and lit him up And he never once tried to stop them; just stood a few feet away and glared.

As a thank you Sam and Dean were allowed to ride a couple horses all morning and the family cooked them lunch, with a little extra for the road.

The smile on his Dad's face was the most genuine Sam'd seen on him…ever. It was also one of the only times he could remember truly enjoying himself.

"Sam. Earth to Sam," he vaguely heard the familiar timbre of his brother's voice through the haze of his memory.

"Hmmmm?" He turned away from the window and the town they were now passing through.

"You hungry?"

"I guess, yeah."

"There's a dinner over there."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Sam shifted in his seat to more easily face his brother. "Do you remember that summer you and Dad took care of the ghost on that horse ranch?"

Dean's face set into lines of thought for a long moment before he smiled and said, "yeah. I kinda hoped that we'd stick around longer on that one."

"Yeah, me too."

FIN


	7. Bonsai

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Notes: This one is for Halcyon Impulsion who wanted to see Dean and a Bonsai Tree…hope that you like is dushi.

Word Count: 157

* * *

**Bonsai**

"What's that?" eleven year old Sam Winchester asked, pointing at the small Evergreen like tree in a shallow pan growing in an almost wave like pattern. "It looks like one of those trees from that karate movies."

"It's a bonsai tree," Dean said looking up from the book he'd procured the day before, after being given the tree as part of a thank you for helping to rid a bonsai shop of a spirit that was making a nuisance of itself.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Sam leaned in closer to the small tree at the center of the table.

"For the next couple of days anyway," the fifteen year old said burying himself in the book again.

"When do we leave?" the boy asked, studying his older brother.

"I dunno."

"Gonna leave it here?"

Dean closed the book and set it aside. "It wouldn't do well in the car, Sammy."

"Too bad."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, quietly.

Fin


	8. Along This Long and Winding Road

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Notes: I believe that this one is for Spuffy Shipper…that's what the reviews heresaid, and since this request was made both here and my LJ, I'm making an assumption…anyhoo, she wanted to see All three of the Winchesters, as adults, have to share a bed. It turned out a bit differently than what was asked, but I hope that you like it anyway, sweetie. If I got the name wrong lemme know and I'll make the note in the next chapter.

Word Count: 347

* * *

**Along This Long and Winding Road**

Dean Winchester walked back to the parking lot, face set in a scowl and hands shoved in his pockets, where his father and little brother were waiting. They were not going to be happy.

Sam moved away from his spot leaning against the Impala's hood to the back door and his duffle resting on the seat. His dad opened the passenger door to his truck and retrieved his own bag and waited for Dean to close the distance.

"Room ten," Dean said as he approached his waiting family.

"And?" John asked, staring at his eldest son expectantly.

"There isn't one," he answered grabbing his own bag from the back of the car.

"You're joking!" Sam exclaimed looking between his brother and father. "You're not joking. Oh, well can't get any worse."

"I take that back," Sam muttered coming in the room behind the two older hunters.

A king sized bed sat in the center of the small room- leaving almost no room for the twenty plus year old TV set, chairs and table looking to be on its last leg.

"It's not so bad," Dean said, memories of some of the places he'd slept playing in his head. Right then he was ranking having to share a bed with his dad and little brother a little lower on the worst things to happen for a nights rest than spending it in the police station in Jericho, the car and sewer in St. Louis, or the middle of wendigo infested woods in Colorado. There were more ahead of this, but he was tired…

Ignoring Sam's groaned protests, both John and Dean emptied their pockets onto the table and peeled the boots from their feet. Pulling back the covers, Dean climbed in and claimed the middle. Between nightmares and plain old insomnia was the best place to be- no one crawling over him in a couple hours to get out of bed.

"I swear if you kick me, Sam, I'll push you out of this bed," Dean threatened, closing his eyes and dropping into a well deserved dreamless sleep.

Fin


	9. Bound to a Moment

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Notes: This one is also for Spuffyshipper, sorry just realized that I spelled that wrong last chapter. For this one she wanted to see John dead and Sam breaks down in the newly restored Impala and Dean comforts him. Again I think that this one turned out slightly different than was asked, but they boys wouldn't let me do anything different. Also, the reason for the double update is that I was bored at work tonight, and I got lost in Alice Cooper's radio show on break, so I wrote another drabble. This is drabble # 10 btw. Hope that I did both of your requests justus, sweetie. Still plenty left to request(16, I think).

Word Count: 436

* * *

**Bound to a Moment**

'_I'm sorry,' _Sam thought, staring out the passenger window of the Impala. New leather creaked under him as he shifted in his seat. He could feel Dean tense and guarded next to him in the car. They hadn't spoken since Dean'd woken at the hospital from his coma a little over a month ago, and he'd had to tell his big brother that they'd not only failed to get the demon but that their father'd died in the crash.

Not a word'd been spoken at Bobby's between them as Dean lovingly restored the Impala to its former glory- with a few minor improvements here and there. Bobby'd talked to each of them aplenty, but the brother's had been stone silent with each other.

Sam had tried to talk with Dean. And Dean, for his part, hadn't made it easy. Giving Sam the short end of the speech on chick flicks and moments, Dean'd dismissed himself to work on the car.

And now here they were filling their father's quest in the last piece of his legacy- a palatable silence hanging heavy between them.

A tear tracked down Sam's face and he swiped harshly at it. '_I'm sorry.'_

"For what?"

Oh, God, had he said that aloud?

"What are you sorry for, Sam?" Dean's voice once again filled the newly silent air of the car.

"For dad, the car, the demon," he turned tear filled hazel eyes to his older brother, "all of it."

"It's not your fault, Sam." Dean steered the car to the side of the road.

"Dad is my fault, Dean. I should have shot him…at least then his death would've meant something."

"Yes, you should have," Dean agreed, locking green eyes with his shocked younger brother. "But it wouldn't change the fact that he'd still be dead, Sammy. I've tried, believe me, to blame you…but I can't, Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your fault. You didn't know, Sam. You were trying to save your familt, and I can't blame you for that." Sam almost flinched at the words. "I would've done the same thing in your shoes…though it would've been a little tough, what with the yachts you wear."

A smile breached the tears, anger and sadness spilling over Sam's face.

"So, are we all right?" Dean asked, still not looking away from his little brother.

"Yeah." His smile held. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Dean said, guiding the car back onto the road.

"We just had one of those dreaded moments, didn't we?"

"Shut up," he said with the first genuine smile Sam'd seen on him since before everything had gone to hell.

Fin


	10. Shoulda Known Better a

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Notes: Written for Noname32 who wanted to see an underage Sam get drunk and have Dean try to cover for him with John, who knew that Sam was drunk. I wrote two because I wasn't happy with this one. But neither turned out the way that I wanted them to. Posting both to see which is liked better. Those boys weren't playing very nice with me tonight. Hope that y'all like it, and that I did your prompt justice, sweetie.

Word Count: 239

* * *

**Shoulda Known Better a**

Dean Winchester watched with a prideful smirk as his little brother, Sam, tried to push himself up to a standing position at the table they'd been occupying for the better part of two hours. "Lemme help you," he said, almost slurring his words.

Together they swayed and staggered their way to the bar's door. Cool night air greeted them as they stepped from the warm, smoky hole in the wall.

"Dean and Samuel Winchester," their father's voice boomed from the motel's parking lot across the street.

"Hey! Dad!" Sam called out with a sloppy smile and an even sloppier wave.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" John Winchester seethed as he approached the drunken teens. "What the hell? You go him drunk?"

"No," Dean said. "No, the girls in the bar did that."

"You took your fifteen year old brother to a bar!"

"I wanted to go," Sam piped up, leaning a little more on Dean.

"How could you be so stupid! What if something's happened to him? Or you? What the hell were you thinking?" John growled, yanking Sam from Dean's grasp.

"We're fine. He's fine, dad."

"Is this your idea of looking after your brother, Dean? Cuz, I gotta say that getting him nearly falling down drunk is a piss poor was of doing that." He guided his youngest back to the room.

"Sorry, sir," Dean said following behind his seething father and drunk little brother.

Fin.


	11. Shoulda Known Better b

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Notes: This is for Noname32, who wanted to see an underage Sam get drunk and Dean tries to cover for him…but John still figures it out. This is the second one. I'm still not all that happy with them, but decided to see what y'all think about which one is better. Do hope that y'all enjoy…

Word Count: 178

* * *

**Shoulda Known Better b**

"Dean and Samuel Winchester!" their father yelled as the almost mismatched pair made their way through the motel's parking lot. "Where the hell have you been?" He looked from Dean to Sam and back to Dean.

"We just went for a walk," Dean started to explain, a hand still firmly latched onto Sam's bicep.

"And did it happen to end at a bar, Dean?" John watched as his youngest swayed slightly where he stood.

"A bar? No, no. He's way too young to be allowed in a bar," the words tumbled quickly from his whiskey loosened lips as his mind raced to create a good reason for his brother to be acting like a drunk. "He's just getting a little migraine."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sam groaned.

"I am disappointed in you, son." John reached out and took hold of Sam- helping to guide the obviously intoxicated young man to their room. "He's fifteen years old."

"Sorry, sir."

"And you, Sam, I expected more of you than something like this. You should have known better."

Fin


	12. Wild Horses II

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.

Notes: Sorry for the break. Some of the prompts were getting a bit heavy. I will do my best to get them up this week. This was one that I wanted to do. It's sort of a flashback for Wild Horses. I wasn't entirely happy with that one, and had wanted to do it differently. I do hope that y'all enjoy.

Word Count: 287

p.s. requests can still be made, just leave 'em in the review box.

**Wild Horses II **

Sipping at his glass of iced tea, John Winchester watched as his boys passed him on their way around the fenced training area. He was glad this job was over; happy that it'd been an easy job. Above the happiness of an easy job in a dangerous field, John was enjoying the sight of his boys getting to be children- even if it were only for a little while.

For the first time in ten years a genuine smile pulled at the corners of John's mouth as Sam and Dean goofed around a little with each other and the ponies they were riding. Sam was the happiest he'd ever seen, and Dean was the happiest he'd seen him since before…

John pushed the thought away and sipped at his tea, allowing the laughing smile to once again adorn his face. He wanted to etch this new memory in his mind, not dredge up the pain of his wife's death.

The smile almost faltered when he notice Sam watching him from the far side of the ring. The boy studied him for a long moment as though he were writing the image of his father wearing the most genuine smile he'd ever seen onto his memory and then he turned the horse to follow his older brother.

John wanted so much to give them this; to let them be kids. But he couldn't leave Mary's death un-avenged. After ten years on the hunt he couldn't go back.

But he could let them have this day, and savor this moment with them in a piece of normal.

His smile returned and broadened and he sipped more of the sweet iced tea allowing himself to enjoy the moment too.

Fin.


	13. Beaches

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.

Notes: This was requested by Angeldawn from The Winchester Journals. She wanted to see the boys knocking back a few beers on a beach. Think that this comes close to that...I hope it does anyway. Enjoy.

Word Count: 288

SNSNSNSNSN

**Beaches**

The sun slowly crested and dipped into the ocean just passed the horizon as dark blues chased fire reds and oranges across the twilight sky and Dean Winchester took a log swig from the almost empty bottle of beer in his hand.

Cool, salty air raked through his short light brown locks. Stretching his legs out in front of him, Dean leaned a little more heavily against the log at the edge of the parking lot.

Cassie, the ghost truck and all the issues from it were more than a hundred miles behind them.

The beach had been Sam's idea; something about fresh air and thinking things through. He took another long swig from the now empty bottle. The beer had been his idea. He'd analyzed, compartmentalized, and filed away everything from their last job; already come to terms with his relationship- or lack there of- with Cassie, and forgiven Sam for the gamble he took with Dean's life.

Now the only reflection he wanted was whether to buy Corona or Heineken, and if he'd get into too much trouble for having alcohol in a no alcohol permitted beach area.

Dropping the empty bottle into the last slot in the cardboard six pack- the bottles clanked emptily against each other- he pulled his muscular form from the ground and moved toward the passenger door. "Ready?" he called to the lanky form leaning against a tree a few feet away.

Settling into the worn leather, Dean leaned his head against the headrest and passed the keys to Sam as his younger brother slid behind the steering wheel. "Feel better?" he asked, not looking in his brother's direction.

"Yeah," Sam said quietly, putting the car into gear and heading out.

Fin.


	14. Bowling for Brothers

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

Notes: This was written for SilverWinchester over at the Winchester Journals who wanted to see the guys in a bowling alley. Sorry for the lack of happy shiny, but Dean thinks it's too girly... Thank you to all who're reading and following this series. Also many, many thanks to those who've left prompts for me. Please keep it up. And thanks again to the reviewers, Love you all o)

Word count: 397

SNSNSNSNSN

**Bowling for Brothers**

A loud thud filled the air around the tiny table Sam Winchester sat at, snapping his attention from the shoes he was tying to the pitcher of beer and two empty cups being deposited onto the table by his cockily smiling older brother.

"I still can't believe they had boats in your size," he said pouring the beer into a cup before swiveling his chair out to sit. "So, this is what you and your Stanford buddies did for fun on a Friday night, huh?" He kicked his boots off and readied the rented bowling shoes to be worn.

"Guess you could say that, Jess and I would come every so often," Sam said- a half hearted smile gracing his lips- leaning toward the electronic score card and programming in their names.

Taking a long sip from his froth covered cup of beer, Dean analyzed his little brother's every move. All of Sam's body language belayed the air of calm, contentment he was doing his damnedest to convey. Dean was more than sure no one else would know how to read the laugh that wasn't reaching Sam's eyes when he smiled, or how the corners of his mouth would just barely lift the rest of his lips up into a smile. But he knew all of Sam's tells; hazard from being both big brother and living in such close quarters. Someone had to learn to read the kid. And their father wasn't around enough or not teaching them long enough to really learn. But then again their dad had the weird parental telepathy thing going for him. All Dean had was the between the lines body language Sam gave off.

"All right," he sat the cup back on the table, "whatever."

Sam rolled his eyes before heading to a high table doubling as a ball holder in search of a bowling ball.

"Winner buys the next round," Dean informed his younger sibling upon his return with a ball in each hand. "And cheese fries." He couldn't have stopped the grin making its way across his face if he'd wanted to. And for the first time since setting foot into the moderately lit bowling alley Sam's eyes and body language held more than the slight sadness he'd been trying to hide.

"You're on," challenge edged his voice and he headed for the top of their lane.

FIN


	15. Bathroom Secrets

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one.

Notes: This was written for Cindy Ryan's request of one of the boy's taking a bubble bath. I am terribly sorry that this one took so long to get up. Quite honestly things got busy at work and I'd forgotten I'd written it. Long story short I found the book I'd written it in while cleaning out my messenger bag for school. That's right at 29 years old I'm going back to school. I need a better job and learning new skills at a technical school is the only way that's going to happen. So hopefully by the end of the year I can say buh-bye to retail. But enough on that...enjoy the latest chapter in the drabble series.

This one is 343 words and on the humorus side.

* * *

**Bathroom Secrets**

Perfume scented flowers assaulted his nose as he quietly made his way to the tiny motel provided table and the notebooks amidst the debris of their research. _Great_, he thought slipping their father's journal and an almost full pad of legal paper from the table. Unconsciously Sam Winchester's hazel eyes scanned the small room for any signs of a female presence. _Dean brought a girl back here and didn't leave any kind of warning?!_

Hoping he could make it to the door and be on his way back to the library before Dean and whoever he was entertaining emerged from the bathroom, Sam moved quietly toward the door.

Three steps. He'd moved a total of three steps away from the table and toward the door when the bathroom door all but flew open and Dean clad in a towel stepped from the steam filled perfume smelling bathroom- alone.

Surprise at seeing his brother emerge from a perfumed cloud of steam alone floored the younger Winchester. The surprise was short lived as a grin broke across his face, and a look somewhere between horror and surprise lit across his older brother's face.

"You're back early," Dean said as casually as possible, heading for his bed and the clothes laid on it.

"Forgot something," he said, holding the pad of paper and journal up to Dean's now tee-shirted back. "So….no girl in there?"

"No." He could feel the amused smile wanting to blaze across his little brother's face. "You expecting one?"

"All right, geesh," Sam muttered in defense. "Sorry I asked."

"Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone about this and I run a print ad in the next five counties about you and your obsession with that Highlander TV show."

"You wouldn't?!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut," he said, a satisfied smile pulling at his lips.

"Deal," Sam agreed. "It was the blonde chick I was obsessed with, not the show."

"Ah, yeah she was cute. But now that Amanda chick?! We could have some fun."

"I thought you hated that show?"

"Don't you have research to do?"

FIN


End file.
